conlangfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Egípcio reformado
O Egípcio reformado seria a língua na qual o "Livro de Mórmon" teria sido originalmente escrito, segundo Joseph Smith Jr., o fundador da Igreja de Jesus Cristo dos Santos dos Últimos Dias, mais conhecida como Mórmon, nome de um dos profetas que o teriam registrado. right|thumb|197px|Réplica das placas de ouro das quais Joseph Smith teria traduzido o Livro de Mórmon, encontrada no museu de Salt Lake City Segundo o relato de Smith, em 1823 um anjo o instruiu a desenterrar o livro, que seria um conjunto de placas de ouro escritas nessa língua. Smith foi encarregado de traduzi-las com a ajuda de um instrumento encontrado junto com as placas, que chamou de "Urim e Tummim" e de "bola de cristal". Quando terminou o trabalho, as placas foram levadas pelo anjo, que seria Morôni, filho de Mórmon, ressuscitado e transformado em anjo por Deus. A tradução, fundamental para o mormonismo, foi publicada pela primeira vez em 1830. Não há registro de como teria sido a língua original além da breve transcrição abaixo, supostamente anotada por Smith, atualmente em posse da "Comunidade de Cristo", uma facção dissidente do mormonismo. center|thumb|450px|Suposta transcrição de trecho do Livro de Mórmon nos caracteres originais, atribuída a Joseph Smith Mesmo os mórmons não estão de acordo sobre se essa língua seria egípcio, ou uma língua derivada do egípcio que evoluiu nas Américas ou uma versão do hebraico escrito com caracteres "egípcios", com alguma influência do egípcio e de línguas indígenas. Também não há acordo sobre se o "egípcio reformado" teria sido uma língua de uso geral, ou destinada apenas para registrar essas placas. Os cerca de trezentos nomes próprios mencionados no Livro de Mórmon, presumivelmente não "traduzidos", incluem vários nomes hebraicos do Antigo Testamento (Lehi, Lemuel, Ammon, Enos etc.), mas também há muitos outros nomes hebraicos que não constam das escrituras, ou que poderiam ser interpretados como hebraicos, mas não estão atestados entre verdadeiros hebreus históricos (Aha, Ammonihah, Chemish, Hagoth, Himni, Isabel, Jarom, Josh, Luram, Mathoni, Mathonihah, Muloki, Sam etc.). Outros nomes são gregos ou hebreus helenizados, alguns deles encontrados no Novo Testamento, como Antipas, Archeantus, Esrom, Ezias, Judea e Zenos. Há também alguns nomes egípcios (Paanchi, Pahoran), ou que se tentou interpretar como egípcios, tais como Cumenihah (Khamuni-ra?) e Gidgiddoni (Djed-djhwt-iw-f-ankh?). História Segundo tradição da Igreja dos Santos dos Últimos Dias, o Livro de Mórmon contém os registros do que teriam sido quatro civilizações a povoarem outrora o continente americano: uma vinda de Jerusalém, por volta do ano 600 a.C., posteriormente dividida em duas nações, conhecidas como nefitas e lamanitas. Um terceiro grupo de imigrantes, chamados mulekitas, teriam sido convertidos e assimilados pelos nefitas. Outra civilização teria chegado muito antes, quando do episódio bíblico da Torre de Babel. Este grupo é conhecido como jareditas, cuja civilização teria destruído a si mesma antes da chegada dos nefitas e lamanitas. Estes registros teriam sido mantidos por profetas que viveram entre esses povos a começar por Néfi, que teria sido contemporâneo de Jeremias, por volta de 600 a.C. e participou da migração de uma parte das "Dez Tribos Perdidas" que, partindo de Jerusalém, chegou às Américas em 589 a.C., passando pela Arábia, onde embarcaram de navio. Esses registros se estendem até um profeta chamado Omni, que teria vivido por volta de 130 a.C. Por volta de 385 d.C., Mórmon, um desses profetas, teria compilado esses anais num único volume, gravado em placas de metal. Morôni, filho de Mórmon, recebeu essas placas, acrescentou às mesmas o seu próprio registro entre 400 e 421 d.C., e ocultou-as seguindo uma orientação divina. Veja também *Alfabeto deseret Ligações externas *Wikipedia (Inglês) - Reformed Egyptian http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reformed_Egyptian *Wikipedia (Inglês) - Linguistics and the Book of Mormonhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Linguistics_and_the_Book_of_Mormon *Wikipedia (Inglês) - Nephite http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nephite *Wikipedia (Inglês) - Lamanite http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lamanites *Wikipedia (Inglês) - Jaredite http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaredite *Wikipedia (Inglês) - Mulek http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mulekites